


Black Rose on the Blackest Day

by thesadwitch



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadwitch/pseuds/thesadwitch
Summary: Life that initially looked fine, turned out to have many secrets waiting to be revealed. When even sugar looks like salt, can you find the truth of all that leads to a fateful meeting?
Kudos: 2





	Black Rose on the Blackest Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fiction based on a fandom, so I hope you guys like it. Also, English is not my mother language, so pardon my grammatical errors hehe!
> 
> Ps: there will be some flashbacks as the story goes!

The night has fall to the horizon. Drops of water began to fall from the sky and slowly soaked the streets. She ran aimlessly until her steps led to a small alley. In the corner of the alley there was an open door leading to a house. She knew she shouldn't enter without permission, but her legs were tired after running and walking nonstop, and her stomach began to ache. She was tired, hungry, and needed a place to just take shelter and rest.

She poked her head to see if anyone was in the house. After feeling safe, she entered the house and smelled the scent that made her mouth water. _Chicken soup_. Apparently the room she entered was the kitchen, and there was a pot of hot chicken soup. Her moral said she shouldn't take other people's food, but her stomach said differently. Sneaking, she took a spoonful of soup and almost cried when her tongue felt the soup's taste. She continued to eat while holding back sobs that were about to break, she could not be caught while taking other people's food. What would Mama say if she knew her daughter stole food? _Ah, Mama ..._

Before she realize it her tears fell and she could not bear to hold her sobs. She knelt and wept uncontrollably. _Why life is so cruel? What did she do wrong?_ Without she realized, someone approached her.

"Hey, who are you? Oh my God, are you all right?" a woman asked her. Surprised, she immediately got up and wiped away her tears using her torn and bloody sleeve. _Mama's blood ..._

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for eating your soup. I'll leave soon, please don't report me to the police, I have no intention of stealing, I swear! Please don't report me, they can't find me!" she begged while crying. The woman was still surprised to see a little girl in blood soaked clothes begging her not to be turned over to the police. Something inside her said this girl was in danger, she can see it from the way she shook. Expelling her will only make her feel guilty. Who are 'they' she is talking about? What if they find her and who knows what they will do to her.

"No, no, I will not report you. I also will not expel you, because it seems like you're teriffied. It's raining out there. You don't need to rush, just eat the soup." The little girl looked at the woman with disbelief. The woman frowned at the clothes and wounds on the girl's body. "I'll get clothes for you. Just eat, okay?" The little girl nodded.

After finishing the soup, the little girl sat in a chair. She imagined how her life could change completely, she was once living in heaven but now her life is a living hell. Her hand reached into her jeans pocket, and touched an object. A pendant necklace that belongs to Mama. She opened the locket and saw her mother's photo, looking very beautiful. She cried again, kissing her Mama's photo on the locket.

"Sorry, Ma ... I shouldn't be hiding .. I should have been there with you .. We should be together now in heaven .." she whispered.

The woman returned with a basket of clothes. It broke her heart to see the little girl crying again.

"Um ... I brought clothes for you, but I don't know which one suits your size, so choose yourself." The little girl sniffed and nodded.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

The woman was stunned. What kind of question is that? "Why? Of course, because you need help. What kind of human let a little girl wandering in the pouring rain with wounds like that? I wonder what will happen to you, and I will feel guilty to let you soaked and starved"

"You don't have to feel sorry for me"

"I'm not sorry for you. I'm trying to help you. See, let's just get you changed before you catch a cold."

The girl moved from her chair to change clothes.

"The bathroom is in the right corner," said the woman.

The girl nodded and brought a pair of clothes and pants to change.

She returned wearing clean clothes, and shyly handed over her dirty clothes to her.

"So ... I guess you're not ready to tell your problem now. And that's okay. By the way, I saw your necklace, very lovely. But that's not what interests me. It looks like there's a writing behind this pendant. Do you want to see it?"

"Writing?"

The woman wore her reading glasses and looked carefully at the writing behind the locket.

"Well ... it says _"Black Rose, 021290199. Salvatore 58. Fiori de Rosa"_ Do you know what that means?"

The girl shook her head.

"Wait, this number looks like a phone number. Do you want to try calling it?"

The girl looked unsure, but finally agreed. The woman pressed the strange telephone number behind the locket, then handed the phone over to the girl.

Nearly a minute no one picked up the phone, and the girl felt hopeless. She almost hung up when there was a friendly female voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" The voice across the telephone asked

"Uh ... Black Rose ... 021290199. Salvatore 58 ..." the girl read the writing behind the locket doubtfully.

Silence.

"Hello?" the girl asked again.

The voice across the phone was still silent.

"Uh..okay .. Fiori de Rosa ...?"

_Beep beep._

"Thank you for contacting us, hope you are satisfied with our service. Have a good night. Fiori de Rosa."

 _Beep._ The call was disconnected.

The girl was astonished. What service is that? What is Black Rose? Salvatore? What is this?

"How was that?" asked the woman.

"It didn't help at all. They hung up."

"Hmm, let's try again tomorrow. We better sleep now, it's getting late. Ok?"

"Alright," the girl nodded, preparing to sleep and hoping that night God would be kind enough and take her to meet her Mama.


End file.
